Oh! Que Horror!
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Edward e Bella assistem juntos a um filme de terror. Fluffy! One-shot.


**N/T: **Esta fanfic é uma tradução de **Oh! ****The Horror!** (www . fanfiction . net / s / 4628427 / 1 / Oh_The_Horror) e foi escrita originalmente por **Daddy's Little Cannibal** (www . fanfiction . net / u / 1542023 / Daddys_Little_Cannibal)

* * *

**Oh! Que Horror!**

A sala estava escura. A única luz vinha da TV em minha frente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela. Meus braços estavam ao redor de Edward e minha cabeça repousava em seu ombro. Eu respirava por instinto. Não tinha controle sobre minhas ações. Minha mente estava focada no filme que estávamos assistindo. Cheguei a conclusão que Emmett Cullen iria morrer porque tinha me feito assistir a esse filme com sua família.

Era a noite de filme na casa dos Cullen e Emmett decidiu que queria celebrar o Halloween mais cedo assistindo a um filme de terror no meio de Julho. Eu não ligava para filmes de terror, achava que eram repetitivos e nada assustadores, mas este era muito bom.

A música ficou mais alta quando a atriz se aproximou do assassino. Minha garganta estava se fechando e minha respiração estava começando a ficar irregular. Eu estava me inclinando para mais perto da tela e me encostando em Edward. Sabia que ia pular e queria que Edward me segurasse.

Sua mão estava roçando meu braço e ele sussurrava algo para mim. Não estava prestando muita atenção no que ele dizia. Acho que era algo do tipo "é apenas um filme, Bella. É apenas um filme". Não era apenas um filme. Era o filme mais genial do mundo.

A atriz gritou quando o assassino saiu de seu esconderijo com uma motosserra. Eu pulei e de alguma forma aterrisei no colo de Edward. Meus braços estavam agora ao redor de seu pescoço e minha cabeça enterrada em seu peito quando os gritos dela e a motosserra do assassino ecoou alto.

Edward passou seus braços ao meu redor, me puxando para mais perto de seu peito. "Emmett", ele estava falando tão suavemente que eu mal pude escutá-lo sobre o som do filme, "coloque outro filme. Este está assustando Bella!"

"Não!", gritei, tirando meu rosto do peito de Edward. "Estou bem! Era só aquela parte. Prometo que não vou ficar assustada de novo".

A TV iluminou o rosto de Edward fazendo sua pele parecer como a de uma boneca de porcelana. Seus lábios estavam franzidos e ele estava olhando fixamente para mim. Tentei manipular meu rosto tentando convencê-lo que eu era forte o bastante para agüentar o resto do filme, mesmo que nós dois soubéssemos que provavelmente ele me daria pesadelos elo resto da semana.

"Ótimo". Edward finalmente suspirou. "Mas não gosto deste".

"Sei que você não gosta". Suspirei quando virei minha atenção de volta para a TV.

Dois personagens estavam fazendo sexo na cama na casa do assassino. Abaixei meu rosto e repousei minha cabeça no peito de Edward. Ele beijou minha bochecha e passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Você está bem?", perguntou.

Concordei, não prestando muita atenção ao que acontecia na TV. Era muito constrangedor.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que Edward vê uma garota nua". Emmett falou do outro lado da sala.

Mordi meu lábio tentando não rir. Emmett tinha, de alguma forma, feito a cena de sexo ainda mais constrangedora.

"Hey, Bella, se alguma coisa começar a te cutucar, nos avise". Emmett não conseguiu evitar e riu.

"Emmett!", Esme protestou, "Já chega".

Mas o estrago já estava feito. Meu rosto estava vermelho e eu tentava, sem sucesso, não rir. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto e o enterrei no pescoço de Edward. Meu corpo inteiro estava chacoalhando com a risada. Acho que Jasper, que era extremamente talentoso em controlar as emoções das pessoas, tinha algo a ver com isso.

"Bom, meu trabalho aqui está feito". Emmett anunciou. O sofá rangeu quando ele se levantou. "Divirta-se assistindo ao resto do filme, Bella".

Depois da cena de sexo, as coisas pareceram se acalmar. Os adolescentes procuraram saber por que o assassino estava matando todo mundo, era comum ser zoado na escola por ser diferente, tinha ido parar em um hospício, morreu no hospício, e agora estava de volta à vida por conta de alguma forma estranha de Satanismo.

"Eu te disse que não ia ficar assustada". Sussurrei para Edward.

Ele passou seus dedos pelo meu cabelo e deu um beijo em minha testa. "Nada vai pular em você, meu amor". Ele me relembrou dando outro beijo em minha bochecha. Havia um tom de humor em sua voz.

Rolei meus olhos e voltei minha atenção à tela. Uma das adolescentes estava na mesma sala que o assassino. As mãos dela estavam amarradas acima de sua cabeça e o assassino segurava uma faca na sua garganta, ele tirou as roupas dela, com seus lábios deformados beijou seu pescoço. A garota estava suando e gritando enquanto ele continuava torturando-a.

Mordi meu lábio e descansei minha cabeça no peito de Edward. Seu corpo estava rígido e ele passou seus braços seguramente ao meu redor. Eu estava lutando contra a vontade de chorar. Não achava que esta parte era necessária no filme. Os autores apenas queriam ver até onde eles podiam ir sem a produção cortar.

Esperei que Edward me importunar sobre ficar assustada, mas ao invés disso ele continuou me abraçando quando a garota começou a chorar, as mãos sujas do assassino passando sobre seus seios.

"Eu te amo, Bella". Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "E nunca deixaria algo assim acontecer com você".

Achei que ele estava dizendo isso para se acalmar mais do a que a mim. Sei que ele nunca deixaria ninguém me machucar daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim era bom ouvir isso dele. Com sua mão livre segurou meu queixo e virou minha cabeça, então, pude olhar para ele. Seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos estavam suaves, quase como se ele estivesse triste.

"Sério, Bella", a voz de Edward estava séria, "nada deste jeito jamais irá acontecer com você".

"Eu sei", sussurrei.

Edward se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios levemente contra os meus. Fechei meus olhos e passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Esperei que ele se afastasse como sempre fazia, mas ele continuou a me puxar para mais perto, seu beijo se tornando mais desesperado. Não tinha certeza, mas achei que Edward estava assustado.

Ele virou sua cabeça para o lado e pressionou sues lábios nos meus de novo. O som dos gritos e uma motosserra do filme não me assustavam mais. Eu estava beijando Edward com seus braços me segurando firme. Estava nas nuvens e nada mais poderia me incomodar.

Edward se afastou e deu um beijo em minha testa. Fechei meus olhos e deu um pequeno suspiro. O som da motosserra estava mais alto do que nunca. O som mais alto parecia estar vindo das caixas atrás do sofá. Quando Edward soltou meu queixo, olhei para trás apenas por curiosidade.

Havia uma máscara branca me observando. Meu maxilar caiu e minha respiração parou. Estava tentando respirar o que ao invés me fazia hiperventilar. O assassino mascarado ergueu uma motosserra e virou sua cabeça para o lado. Puxou a corda fazendo um som de vroooom.

Eu gritei, me encostando no peito de Edward para que pudesse ficar o mais longe possível do assassino mascarado. Caí do sofá e aterrisei no chão. Estava tentando ficar de pé, mas isso era mais difícil do que imaginei que fosse. Meus pés ficavam deslizando e meu coração estava batendo violentamente contra meu peito.

Escutei uma risada alta do local onde o assassino mascarado estava parado. As luzes se acenderam e alguém desligou a TV. Desisti de ficar em pé e olhei para o assassino atrás do sofá.

Emmett estava rolando no chão de tanto rir, batendo com sua máscara no joelho.

"Você está bem, Bella?", Esme perguntou atrás de mim. Seus dedos frios seguravam meu braço e ele me ajudou a levantar.

Olhei para ela e acenei com a cabeça. Seu rosto perfeito ficou enrugado quando ela franziu as sobrancelhas para mim. "Estou bem", menti. Minha voz começando a vacilar.

"Você está bem, Bella?", Edward perguntou parando em minha frente. Ele me puxou de Esme agarrando-me para que ele pudesse me examinar melhor. Suas mãos frias segurando meu rosto enquanto olhava meu corpo.

Acenei com a cabeça. "Estou bem", disse. "Verdade, estou bem". Eu ainda estava tremendo. Tudo o que queria era que Edward me abraçasse e me prometesse que mesmo o Emmett atrás da máscara.

Edward acenou com a cabeça uma vez antes de se virar para Emmett. Seu rosto estava sério e ele olhou como se fosse matar alguém, o que não me surpreenderia se ele o fizesse.

"Corre", ele rosnou para Emmett. "Corre como se um urso pardo estivesse te perseguindo".

Os dois vampiros desapareceram.

**FIM**


End file.
